


I got it Handled

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Briana [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You are asked to volunteer as a handler at Vegas Con, and you meet your future soulmate!





	I got it Handled

“Hey, I know this is a weird question, but are you at the convention this weekend? The one for Supernatural?” A woman walked up to you while you were leaning against a mirrored wall looking out of the Rio.   
  
“Uh, yeah. I am.”   
  
“Is there anyway, if Creationent reimbursed you for your tickets, and threw in some ops or autos or both, if you were a handler?”   
  
“Who needs to be handled?” you laugh.   
  
“Friday is Briana, Saturday night during the concert both Briana and Jensen, and then Jensen sunday. We had a handler back out on us, and I just have to use you more than once.”   
  
“And you said you’d refund, and give me autos or ops?”   
  
“Yes. I have one person who would be able to hang out with Briana when you do your ops on Friday, and then the same for Jared and Jensen. We’d give you one of each auto and one of each op.”   
  
“Can I still keep the ops and autos I bought, and you just refund the panels?” you ask, slipping your phone in your back pocket and turning your body to her.   
  
“Yes, of course. You’ll just give me yours, and we’ll give you the last how many ever ops you’ll have for at least Jensen and Jared. The boys said that they can “sign” whatever you want after, and you’ll just sit with Jensen at his table while he signs autos. You’re basically gonna make sure he gets where he needs to on time, and that he has drinks and eats if he isn’t. You know Vegas, those boys consume more alcohol than anything.”   
  
“I could understand, being here. Of course. I’d love to help out.” you nod.   
  
“Perfect, Briana wanted to meet you before things got started, just so she knows you and knows your name and what not. Then you’ll be able to watch the panels from backstage when you’re a handler. Briana might want you as a handler until Saturday when you’ll be shared with her and Jensen.”   
  
“Show the way,” you smile.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Alright Briana, your prayers have been answered. You are no longer handler-less.” the woman - whom you had found out was named Megan - led you into the green room.

“Yes! I’ll get to be handled. This is good.” She laughs. “I’m Briana. Obvi.”   
  
“Fallyn,” You smile and shake her extended hand.   
  
“Fallyn?” she asks.   
  
“Yes. Fallon, like Jimmy Fallon, but with a “Y” instead of an “O”. My mom got creative.”   
  
“Does it mean anything?” Kim asked stepping up.   
  
“Uh, Irish for leader or granddaughter of a rich king.”   
  
“Rockin. That’s a beautiful name. Well, I wanted to meet you so I knew what to call you, and it wasn’t awkward first thing tomorrow. But I’m thinking I’m super hungry and wanna eat. Wanna join us?”   
  
“Hash-Hash N’ go-go, or somewhere else?”   
  
“Steak dinners at New York-New York?” Kim asks.   
  
“Sounds fun to me. I’m staying there. I’ve never eaten there though.”   
  
“Perfect, we’ve got a car, so if you wanna, we could meet there, or we can bring you back to your car later?” Briana asked.   
  
“I took an Uber, so I’m good to be dropped off there.”   
  
“Perfect, and then we’re hanging tomorrow. Holy crap, I love your eye makeup. Who did it?”   
  
“I did. I do makeup.” You nod and smile. “Hair and makeup.”   
  
“That is so awesome, because I love it when I don’t have to do my makeup or hair.” Kim laughs, and Briana nods.   
  
“I got loads of stuff in my room at the New-York New-York. I can do y’alls makeup if you want me to.”   
  
“Ooh, yes. Please. I hate doing my eye makeup especially. I can never get them to look anything alike. My eyebrows too.”   
  
“I’ll do em, as long as I can do some before and after photos for my portfolio?” You ask, following .

Kim gives a smile and they both nod.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“So, I have a question. More, it’s a question for Briana, because she has a question for you?” Kim asks, as you’re in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup. You had done Briana’s hair and makeup already, and she was getting ready in her room.   
  
“Okay? I might have an answer,” you smile and place her hair the way you want to.   
  
“She wants to know if you’re single, and if you’d be offended if a girl asked you out?” she asked.   
  
“Bri wants to ask me out?” you ask with a smile and Kim nods. “No. I wouldn’t be offended. And I  _ am _ single. I didn’t think she was single.”   
  
“She’s been single a while now. I’ll let her ask you and tell her your story, I just had to do some reconnaissance. Unless you ask her out first.”   
  
“I think so. I think I’m gonna ask her out.” you smile and finish her hair.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“So, Kim said you wanted to talk to me?” Briana asked as you were walking with her to the concert.   
  
“Yeah, so I am here in Vegas until next weekend, and I’m not sure what you’re up to, but I’ve got tickets to Beauty and the Beast Monday night, and I was wondering if you’d come with me? Y’know, as my date?”   
  
“I was gonna ask you out. Um, only if you let me take you out too?” She shrugs her shoulders and shoves her hand in her pocket. I mean, like a different day. Maybe Sunday night after the con. Me and you?”   
  
“Yeah. It’s a date.” you nod and smile.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**1 year later** :

“So, this question is for Briana.” a fan asked at the start of her panel with Kim.   
  
“This answer is for you?” she asks, knowing that would be how you would word it.   
  
The fan giggles and clears her throat. “So, we always love when you post photos and whatnot of you and your girl.”   
  
“Yes. Fallyn! We love Fally.” Kim smiles and claps.   
  
“I was wondering, I’m asking for a friend, totally scientifical, but was it hard to come out? And what has life been like since then?”   
  
“No. Not at all. I’m gonna say a hard no. I had all these amazing people. Kim, Ruth, Sam, Emily, Lisa, Rachel. All these amazing ladies that had my back, and so when it came out, it felt like it was a normal conversation. It also is such a normal conversation starter for Fallyn, she speaks about it so easily, that I just love her confidence and it was so easy to talk about it around her. Like, I was going to ask her out last year when I met her, she was my handler at last year’s con, and Kim here did some reconnaissance for me so I wouldn’t look like an idiot if she said she wasn’t interested, and then she out of the blue asks me out.” she laughs. “Life with my Fally, is amazing. She oozes confidence, she’s so comfortable in her own skin, and she really practices loving herself first, and when I see it, I’m so happy that my munchkin sees that self love. That her baby sees it. We can really teach our daughters that they’re loved no matter what orientation, look. You know. They’re loved no matter what. They have rights, no matter what, they are just as important as a girl who loves a guy, or a guy who loves a guy. I’m so proud of that, because it was so hard to learn that at first, but then to have her just do it. Yeah. I love my Fally. I love her, and I’m so glad that you get to know her a little at a time.”

“Thank you.” the fan giggles and steps back.   
  
Questions came and went, a lot were about the show, but every now and then a personal one would sneak in.   
  
“Is Fallyn a Dean girl or a Sam girl?” the fan asks.   
  
“She’s a Donna fan first. A Jody fan second, and a Dean fan third. No. Dean is fourth. Alex is third.” she makes it a point not to forget Alex, Kat being one of Fallyn’s close friends.   
  
“Then she would counter and say, she loves all the ladies. And then the guys,” Kim points to Bri, “but she’d add ‘ _ and the guys _ ’ with a labored eye roll.”   
  
“She’s good at the eyeroll. Being around these boys at all the cons when we travel together, she deals with so much crap and teasing. At least they’ve hazed her enough, and they welcome her.”   
  
“I’m more amazed at how she silently retaliates back at them when they prank her.” Kim replies with a nod.   
  
“That’s true too. She’s really good at it. Like Jensen had put salt in her coffee at Minn Con, and she pulls this brave face, doesn’t say a thing, and ten minutes pass and she walks back to sit with me and a big smile on her face and then all of a sudden Jared  _ and  _ Jensen rush out yelling, ‘ _ Fallyn, we’re so gonna get you. I didn’t even prank you. It was Jensen!’ _ I still don’t even know what she did.”

  
The fan thanked her, and soon it was the last question of the panel. After all was said and done, they were finished, and all they really had planned was the ops and the concert that night.   
  
“So, are you ever gonna tell me what you did to them?” Briana asks walking to you in the green room. You were entertaining your girls while they colored.   
  
“Heck no, because I could use it again.” you point to Bri and laugh. “And you all know how much I love pranking Jensen and Jared.”   
  
Bri smiles and sits down next to you, kissing you softly on the cheek.   
  
“One of the many reasons I love you.”   
  
“And I love you too.”


End file.
